Can Love Save Me Now Or Am I A Lost Cause?
by kiki2222
Summary: Yami Has Been in and Out of Foster Homes And Abused In Every Single One.Will Yami Find Someone To Save Him From His Hell Or Will He Be Stuck In This Never Ending Cycle Of Misery?


**Can Love Save Me Or Am I A Lost Cause?**

Declaimer:I don't Own Any Of The Yugioh Characters But I Own Everything Else!XD

* * *

"Yami!Yami!" yelled Xia,"Come here now!"

Yami is currently sitting in his room upstairs listening to his Mp3 player on full blast ,and writing poems so he didn't notice that he had Yami didn't was that Xia was on her way upstairs looking pretty damn pissed.

Xia stomped up the stairs and banged on Yami's door. "Open up Yami I know your in there I saw your car outside and your mom told me you were the mother fucking door if you value your existence!"

Xia eventually got too frustrated to think clearly and kicked up the door and Yami looked at her calmly. "Oh hey Xia what brinGUGH"before Yami could finish his sentence Xia had punched him in the stomach and started yelling in his face about not opening the door looked at her with a pained expression but she kept yelling and didn't notice the blood leaking from in between his lips.

Yami put his head down on his hand because he was noticed that Yami was focusing on her and she looked worried.

"Yami are you okay?"Xia asked with Yami didn't answer she crouched down in front of him and told him to look at looked up at her with a slight smile.

"I'm fine Xia you hit like a fucking girl"Yami answered with a smirk on his face and he wiped the blood off his lip before she could see it.

"You are going to pay for that comment later Yami mark my words"Xia had a determined expression on her face and she was clenching her fist.

Yami looked at her with a tiny smile on his smiled after she saw Yami's looked off to the side and noticed Yami's notebook.

"So Yami what were you writing?" Yami went leaned down and picked up the book and opened to the page that he was writing on earlier and handed the notebook to Xia.

Xia started reading the poem.

**My Little Black Heart**

_My little black heart does not feel__._

_My little black heart does not try anymore._

_My little black heart does not have the strength _

_anymore._

_My little black heart does not want anymore._

_My little black heart does not care anymore._

_My little black heart does not fake it anymore._

_My little black heart just wants,no just has to end _

_the suffering._

_My little black heart can not live anymore__._

Four minutes passed and then Xia handed him his notebook looked at her with a look that said "did you like it or not".

Xia hair covered her face under her hair she looked miserable because she knew that Yami was suffering and that there was nothing that she could do to help him ,but she refused to let Yami see her look that upset so she said "Yeah it was so great that it made me want to commit suicide" with a smirk on her face.

Yami got off the bed and snatched the book out of her hand with a wince but she didn't notice it and Yami was thankful for looked at her with an annoyed expression for about a minute and then started beating her with his notebook.

Xia started yelling "I'm sorry YAMI I'm sorry please I give up"but Yami didn't stop hitting her.

"Yami your poem was beautiful I loved it please stop hurting me!"Yami stopped hitting her after she said that and she sighed in relief.

"Yami I'm glad you….."Xia stopped herself when she noticed that Yami looked like he was in a started waving a hand in front of Yami's face trying to get his attention but he wasn't coming out of his trance like state and Xia was starting to get worried so she laid Yami down on the bed.

"Yami your scaring please come back to me"

* * *

Meanwhile with Yami's head

He kept going over the last part of Xia's sentence the "please stop hurting me " he started having flashbacks of when he screamed that as a kid when his foster parents would beat him for no started to feel like there was no escaping from those memories that he kept locked away but then he heard Xia plea for him to wake up.

* * *

Back to Current Situation

After sitting there for what felt like forever she noticed Yami starting to blink and come to.

"Yami what happened I was so worried?Are you ok?"worry and fear was heard in her voice.

"I'm fine I'm sorry I worried you"Yami said with his head turned away from her.

Xia laid down next to him and hugged him and she looked shocked when she felt Yami flinch but she didn't mention it ,she just kept holding him with her head against his back she fell she was sleeping Yami turned over and kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes and dozed off.

For the first time in a long time he felt a little relaxed but he knew it wouldn't last long it never does.


End file.
